The Speaker and the Seer
by BloodButterfly666
Summary: Short drabbles that create a story. TomXOC, no slash
1. Summery

Innocent... two friends.

Lost... all alone.

Possesion... only with each other.

Power... and their dark magic.

Together... fighting with the world.

Death... sometimes winning.

Gone... sometimes losing.

Beauty... using looks

Foressen... and power

Defeated... to get what they want

Chained... They must stay safe

Murdered... must never give up

Bleeding... Forever and ever

Spirit... They shall belong to each other

Throne... until they rule the world

This is the Prophecy by A.


	2. Innocent

"Tom," a little seven year old declared, "I am your new best friend." The little girl, Larisandra Opertia, was new at the orphanage. She also had a ridiculously long name. "...Right," little Tom Riddle said, glancing up from his book then back down. Lari looked annoyed. "Since your my best friend we have to play together!" she said loudly. When she retrieved no answer she sat down beside Tom. Minutes passed. Tom Riddle suddenly hissed, "Look, Opertia, I-" then he stopped. Lari had fallen asleep on his arm.


	3. Lost

Tom Riddle woke up not even ten minutes after he had fallen asleep. He could have sworn he had heard something. Reaching over he flicked on his light. Then jumped back in shock. "Opertia!" he shouted. Lari grinned at him. She was sitting on his bed her beaten pillow in her arms. "Lets have a sleepover!" Tom raised a eyebrow then- "no." Lari pouted. "Too bad!" she shouted laying beside him. "Opertia-" he started to say then paused. A idea filled his head. "Fine."

The next day Lari woke with her clothes full of wiggly baby snakes. She also was back in her room. She kept one and named it Reletia. When she saw Tom next- "that was fun Tom! Let's do it again sometime!"


	4. Possesion

Tom and Lari where eight now. Tom tolerated her. They where sitting at a table eating together. Suddenly Billy the biggest bully there walked over. "Hey, Riddle," he said with a smirk. He held something up. "This yours?" Tom's eyes widened then narrowed. It was a small tied up piece of string that Lari had made him for his birthday. Just as Tom was getting his powers ready- splat. Lari smirked. Her plate was empty and Billy's face was covered with food. Suddenly food was being thrown everywhere.

Latter that night Lari was in Tom's room. She had slept there since she had woken up covered in snakes. (Different story). "I didn't need your help Opertia," Tom hissed. "I know. It was a food fight of love," Lari said sleepily. Tom was about to reply but then noticed blood on her cheek. "What happened?" he demanded. "Billy punched me. It's nothing."

The next day Billy's bunny was found dead. "I didn't need your help," Lari said. "I know," Tom replied.


	5. Power

Dumbledore opened the door. Lari slammed it in his face. "Opertia?" Tom said confused. "That guys insane!" she hissed. "I had a dream about him and he thinks magic is real!" Tom slowly raised a eyebrow. "And you can't believe that but you can believe that your dreams tell the future?" he questioned. Lari paused. Then sulked. Throwing the door open and turning around she said, "you have ten minutes to talk barmy old white bread."

Tom and Lari had magic.  
But they where even better then normal magic users.  
Tom could talk to snakes.  
Lari was a seer.


	6. Together

Tom and Lari where sharing a boat as they sailed over to Hogwarts. Suddenly the boat tipped over. "COLD!" Lari shrieked. Tom noticed some other kid shove a wand into his pocket. Bringing out his own wand Tom pointed and whispered a spell. The boy's boat flipped upside down. Lari and Tom got back inside their boat but the other boys boat wouldn't flip back. He had to swim.

Tom Riddle.  
"SLYTHERIN!"

Larisandra Opertia.

...

'I want to be with Tom.'

...

"SLYTHERIN!"


	7. Death

"The chamber of secrets? Really?" Lari whispered. "Yes, Opertia, Really." "Well lets go!" "Where do you think we are going right now!?" ':| "Oh..."

Ten minutes latter.

"H-hey Tom?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can have the serpent if I can have the books."  
"Books?"  
"Yes... BOOKS!"  
"...You like the books."  
"The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."  
"Why didn't you go?"  
"I wanted to be with you."  
"... Okay. But be careful, and they don't belong to you. They belong to both of us."


	8. Darkness

Tom hands trembled and he stared his father in the eyes. "Remember what he did to you Tom," Lari whispered in his ears. "Remember the pain... the suffering..." Tom's hand shook even more. Then the two words slipped off his tongue a green light surged forward. Tom's muggle father dropped to the floor. "What is it Opertia?" Tom hissed as Lari stared memorized. "Magic..." Lari whispered. Tom blinked confused. "What?" he asked. Lari reached a hand forward to brush on Tom's shirt. "Power..." Tom seemed to understand. "Your drunk on dark magic. Let's go," he said grabbing her arm and spinning on his heel.


	9. Gone

Tears slid down Lari's face. She stared down at the bodies of her parents. One pureblood one muggle. Blood traitors. "They don't deserve your tears Opertia." Lari turned to Tom. "I'm not crying for them," she whispered. "I'm crying for us." Tom rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go." They turned around and that was the moment they both where completely lost. That was the moment there was no chance that they could return to the light. Only Lari looked back


	10. Beauty

Lari stroked Tom's face. "I'm glad we managed to overcome the side effects my lord," she whispered. Tom stared at her coldly. "Opertia I did not give you permission to touch me." Lari grimaced and pulled her hands away. "Just imagine what the world would be like if you where an insane snake faced man... " Tom sighed kneeling beside her his coldness vanishing. "Opertia... I can read your mind you know," he said. Lari grinned at him. "I know my master."


	11. Foreseen

Lari gasped coming back to her body. Jumping up from her stop in the inner circle she said panicky, "my lord you must not go to the Potter's home! The mudblood has old magic that will turn you and your magic insane!"

And so fate changed.


	12. Defeated

Lari gasped coming back to her body. Jumping up from her stop in the inner circle she said panicky, "my lord you must not go to the Potter's home! The mudblood has old magic that will turn you and your magic insane!"

And so fate changed.


	13. Chained

"But Tom!" Lari protested. "I'm part of the Dark! I want to win and bring back the old magic! I'm one of your servants-" Tom spun around clutching Lari's chin. "You are not one of my servants!" he spat. "Never lower yourself!" "I don't want to be chained-" Lari started again. Tom pressed his lips into her hers stopping her sentence. Pinning her down he bit and dominated. Then he pulled away. "I will not risk you getting hurt. Even if I had to chain you to the wall I would keep you here."


	14. Murdered

Lari pointed her birch wand at Harry Potters heart. The young boy of eight only watched her solemnly. "It's okay," he suddenly said. "I don't care if you kill me. I understand. This is a war." Lari's eyes widened before going hard. "I'm glad you understand," she said tightly.

Latter that night Lily and James Potter found their son, dead.


	15. Bleeding

Lari whimpered blood bubbling up to her mouth. She didn't want to appear weak as Tom hovered above her fear in his eyes. "No," he whispered. "No, no, NO!" Lari tried to talk again but talking with a slit throat was hard. She felt her life slipping away like water through her fingers. Suddenly Tom's eyes tightened and he reached into his bag. Quickly he pulled out his wand and a silver ring. Next all she could feel was pain.

A Hourcrux. She and Tom would be together forever.


	16. Spirit

Lari drifted around lost. Who was she? She wasn't completely sure... but.. she had to find... someone... "Lari..." a voice whispered through the mist surrounding her. She looked up. "Come... to me..." Lari smiled and obeyed. Then... she was back. The light shone in her eyes and she slowly sat up. "My lord..." she said softly as a face peered down at her. Tom breathed a small sigh. "Never," he hissed his grey eyes turning crimson with rage, "do that again. You are MINE." Lari nodded her head in submission and hid her smile. "Yes, my lord."


	17. Throne

Tom sat on his throne looking over his followers who whimpered under his gaze. He continued running his hand through Lari's hair who was sitting at the bottom of his chair on a soft cushion. "We did it..." Lari whispered looking up at Tom with a soft smile. Tom smirked and glanced around. He was the ruler of the wizard world.


	18. THE END

Thank you so much everyone who has read this! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This has been stuck in my head for so long and now I finally got it down on paper. I'm really happy right now... :) I'm dedicating this story to anyone who has reviewed, Favorited, or followed. Thanks all! Oh and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.


End file.
